Three Platypi and an Evil Organization One-Shots
by Nightflame203
Summary: Name sort of says it all. A collection of one and two-shots that take place along the ENTIRE timeline of my Three Platypi and an Evil Organization series. NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER. I WILL BE WRITING AND POSTING AS I THINK OF THEM. WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MY TPAAEO SERIES. Some one-shots may be higher T than others, some may not be T at all. Perry/OC
1. Parents and Backstories

**Welcome to this new...thingamabob...story-thing that I'm posting. (Boy, I felt so confident going into that sentence...)**

 **Like I said in the summary, these one and two-shots will NOT be posted in chronological order. I will write and post them as I come up with them.**

 **I recommend reading this one-shot, and then reading Three Platypi and an Evil Organization. And if you come across a couple stupid names, please understand I got them off of Google a couple years ago 0:) 0:)**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, AND I DONT COMPLETELY OWN THE TWO CHARACTERS MENTIONED ONE PARAGRAPH ABOVE. ANY OTHER CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Pixie and Perry sat awkwardly next to each other in O.W.C.A's rec room. Two of Pixie's older sisters- Dassy and Dairry- were playing a game of checkers.

Amy- Pixie's oldest sister- was sitting in a chair, reading something. She looked up from her book and smirked when she saw her sister sitting on the couch next to Perry. Pixie spotted the smirk and glared at her. _"Don't you dare say a word"_ ,  
Pixie was hoping her look said.

So maybe she had humiliated herself by tripping and falling into Perry's arms the day before. So maybe her eldest sister had begun shipping the two of them. It wasn't like Perry was adorable, or talented, or practical, and it wasn't like Pixie could feel  
a crush for him beginning to form, it was- okay, maybe those things were the case. But still! Not many people enjoy being shipped, and Pixie was one of them.

"Wow, Pixie," Dairry commented, moving a piece forward on the board, "you're awfully quiet today. I like it."

"I wonder why," Dassy thought, taking yet another one of Dairry's pieces off in the process.

Dairry glared at her twin before saying, "Why I like it?"

"No, why Pixie's being so quiet."

"I think I know," Amy grinned. Pixie shot her another look. _"Shut up."_

Those few sentences must have broken the troublesome silence because Perry then turned to Pixie. "Major Monogram wants me to teach you, but it'll be hard to do that if we don't know each other very well."

"So..."

Perry grinned. "So tell me something about yourself, Pixie."

"W-Well..." Pixie stuttered. "Um..."

"She's a chatterbox," Amy offered. "Well, normally."

"She's a surprisingly good singer," Dassy commented. Perry shot Pixie a surprised look, and she shrugged.

"She's a pest," Dairry finished. Pixie shot her sister a glare at that.

"I don't think so," Perry countered. "I think she's sweet."

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry blushed, realizing what he said, and Pixie blushed as well. "I-I-I-I mean that she's nice," Perry immediately began stammering. "'Sweet' is nice and I like nice people."

He couldn't believe he nearly humiliated himself like that! _Just because you might possibly have a crush on Pixie, you don't need to let everyone know, much less Pixie herself_ , Perry scolded himself. "I-I meant like things I wouldn't know."

"Like the singing!" Dassy defended.

"Yes," Perry admitted, "like the singing."

"Well..." Pixie spoke up again for the first time in several minutes. "What else?"

 **(Pixie's POV)**

Perry scooted a little bit closer to Pixie, which, she realized, he was probably not even aware of that. But it made Pixie uncomfortable, so she scooted a bit further to the edge of the couch.

Amy shot her littlest sister a smug look. Pixie returned it with a glare before turning back to Perry.

"How did your whole family end up part of O.W.C.A?" Perry asked curiously. "I'd say that's something helpful to know."

Pixie hesitated, then exchanged a nervous/questioning glance with each and every one of her sisters. Dassy and Dairry had hesitant looks, too, but Amy's look was full of warmth. _"Go ahead,"_ she seemed to say.

"Uh, well..." Pixie began slowly. "I'll tell you if we exchange. I tell you my past, you tell me yours."

Perry seemed to hesitate for only a second. "Okay."

"None of us knowour father very well, he left Mom before Ihatched," Pixie began. "So we don't know much about him. Mom was part of O.W.C.A. When I was only a couple years old, Mom went on a mission and didn't return. She's been M.I.A. for  
fourteen years now."

"I'm so sorry," Perry said, shocked. "If I had known-"

"But you didn't," Pixie responded. "It's fine." She smirked a little. "Now it's your turn."

Perry hesitated. "Well, I didn't say your sisters had to hear. Come on, let's go somewhere, just the two of us. I'd rather your siblings not know."

"J-J-Just the t-t-two of us?" Pixie repeated, mentally kicking herself for the stutters. "O-Okay."

As the two platypi got up, Amy shot her youngest sister yet another smug smile. Pixie just rolled her eyes this time. Why were siblings so annoying?

 **(...)**

"So..." Pixie began once she and Perry were outside of HQ. "How'd YOU get mixed up with O.W.C.A?"

"You never met your father, and it seems that you never knew your mother well, right?"

"I guess you're right... Why?"

Perry sighed. "It's just... Honestly, sometimes I wish I didn't know mine..."

"Were they not good parents?" It felt strange for Pixie to have only known him for a few days- and for him to be the American division's top O.W.C.A. agent- and to already be finding out about stuff like that.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, they were amazing. That's why it was so hard when I lost them."

"What happened?"

Perry sat down on on a bench, and Pixie followed his lead. "A bear attacked my family one day," he began. "My parents... They didn't make it."

Pixie put a paw to her beak. "Oh, my gosh," she murmured. "How old were you?"

"One week."

"You became an orphan at seven days old?!"

"Yep," Perry sighed.

"Who took care of you?"

"Me." At Pixie's shocked look, he explained. "I'm an only child."

"Oh..." With three sisters, Pixie sure didn't understand how that felt.

"Anyway, about a week later, Major Monogram and the Major before him found me wandering the Tri-State Forest and took me in. That's how I joined O.W.C.A."

Perry closed his eyes, and Pixie could see a tear or two running down his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes again and forced a smile. "Yeah."

Pixie gave him a disbelieving look, and Perry sighed before looking down at his lap and closing his eyes again. "It's just... It's painful every time I retell it."

The two platypi were silent for a few minutes. Pixie stared at him sympathetically for a little before realizing that even though he had friends, he only had two. And they weren't able to comfort him enough. He needed more people who could stand by him  
and help him.

Pixie spotted Perry's paw, and, after hesitating quite a few times, slowly placed her paw on his. He looked up, his cheeks a light red. Pixie smiled encouragingly, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

Maybe she had a little bit of a crush on him, but there wasn't anything romantic involved in that gesture. Pixie was just letting Perry know that he had another friend.

 **Anyone else squealing right now? xD xD xD xD**


	2. The Whip

**Exciting chapter name, am I right? (Sarcasm to be noted)**  
 **  
**

 **So, for this, I recommend reading up through chapter 7 of Three Platypi and an Evil Organization before this.**

 ****

 **SLIGHT MENTIONS OF BLOOD IN THIS ONE-SHOT.**

 ****

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **  
**

 ****

 **(Michael's POV)**

"Sir," Michael protested hesitantly, "I don't think I can do this."

Prof. Rodenstein glared down at the two year-old. "Of course you can. O.W.C.A. agents were perfecting this move one year younger than you. Now, get to it!"

Michael gulped and hesitantly attempted the move. He failed and felt Prof. Rodenstein whack him. Hard. The platypus winced. One down.

"Maybe that will help," Prof. Rodenstein said. "Try again!"

The two year-old did...and failed again. "Turn around!" Prof. Rodenstein barked. Michael obeyed, aware of his punishment.

A second later, Michael felt the cold clammy hand against his cheek. It stung badly, and Michael was sure there was now a red mark on his face. He rubbed it with his paw and closed his eyes to hold back tears. _It's for the best,_ he reminded himself. _It'll help you get it right._

But apparently not the first time after. Because Michael got it wrong again. And got struck again. And this time, it hurt worse. _Two more tries_ , he thought.

Both of which he failed. However, Michael had lost count through the pain, so he forgot what was coming next. When Michael turned around, he thought he had only tried four times.

For the Anti-O.W.C.A. training, the trainees had five chances to perfect a move, getting hit each time they failed. The L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists made sure to hit harder each time, to intimidate and control the trainees more.

If a trainee failed five times, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. would go to more desperate, dangerous manners of training. Which was a very idiotic choice, but "idiotic" was the perfect word to describe the organization.

When Michael had turned around to face Prof. Rodenstein again, he had been expecting to be slapped one last time. Then he heard a snap. Michael felt his heart sink and dread take its place. He had reached the five tries limit, and now Prof. Rodenstein had gotten the whip.

 **(Doof's POV)**

Heinz Doofenshmirtz walked down the hall of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. hideout, looking for Michael. "Michael the platypus?"

He heard an all-too familiar snap- and a yelp of pain. Muffled. Doof knew that none of the trainees were supposed to show that they felt pain, it would make them seem weak. So if one of them did, that meant they were in a lot of pain.

A thought struck Heinz. _Oh, no._ He ran to the training room.

The first thing Doof saw was Rodney holding a whip that was dripping a little with a red substance of some kind. The "professor" was standing over a figure. It took Heinz a minute to figure out what it was.

Then dread filled his heart, and he ran over to them. Sure enough. "What did you do to Michael the platypus?!"

"Oh, come on, Doofy-boy," Rodney replied, exasperated, "you know that we whip the trainees if they fail five times." He began walking off. "I'm going to rinse this off. Too bloody for my taste."

Michael the platypus moaned. Heinz bent down onto his knees and gently uncurled him. Michael the platypus yelped again. Doof winced. "Sorry."

What he saw shocked him. Perry the platypus' son's chest fur was matted down with blood. That wasn't good. Heinz whipped out his phone and called a real doctor. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's only real doctor.

 **(...)**

Dr. Elouise Bringdown reached the training room in what felt like forever, but, in reality, was probably only three minutes. She was carrying her first aid kit. Her reaction to seeing Michael the platypus was like Doof's. "What happened?!"

"The whip and Rodney," Heinz replied darkly.

Dr. Elouise shook her head. "I can't believe David enjoys stuff like this." She pulled out a medical cream, cloths, and bandages.

Doof smiled. Elouise was Dr. David Bringdown's twin sister. They had the same red, curly hair, but, other than that, the two were pretty much opposites. Elouise wasn't even evil, she had only been dragged into the Anti-O.W.C.A. plan because of who her brother was.

Elouise began cleaning Michael the platypus' wound. The platypus whimpered, and Doof realized that he had forgotten that Michael the platypus was only two. "Keep him calm, Doof," Elouise said.

Heinz bent down to his knees. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." Michael the platypus sounded so helpless, so scared.

Suddenly, he seemed to realize what he said. "Please don't tell anyone I said that."

"Don't worry," Doof reassured, exchanging a glance with Elouise. "We won't tell anyone." A silence followed that.

"Am I going to die?" Michael the platypus asked suddenly.

Heinz swallowed down the bile that had risen in his throat. "No," he promised, not knowing if it was a lie or not.

Michael the platypus visibly relaxed- the best he could, he did have a huge injury across half his chest.

Doof looked down and noticed that the white bandages Elouise had wrapped around Michael the platypus were turning red. "He's losing a lot of blood," Elouise said nervously.

As if on cue, Michael the platypus placed a paw to his forehead. "I feel dizzy," he groaned.

 **(Elouise's POV)**

Elouise quickly passed a clean cloth to Heinz, who placed it under Michael- right before he collapsed, unconscious.

"Is he alright?!" Heinz asked- well, SHOUTED- worriedly.

"He passed out from lack of blood."

"Did I hear my name?" Elouise groaned. Dr. Bloodpudding.

"No," she replied, staying as calm as she could. "Now, we've got more pressing matters than your name right now!"

That's when Bloodpudding spotted Michael. "Michael the platypus?!"

Elouise inhaled deeply. "Rodney, whip. Need I say more?"

"How can I help?"

"I don't-" Elouise realized then that she actually COULD use his help. "Actually..."

 **(Doof's POV)**

Doof watched Michael the platypus nervously while Dr. Bloodpudding helped Elouise. Heinz would have said that this occurrence had reminded him of the unspoken promise he made Perry the platypus, but, in truth, Doof had never forgotten it. _"I swear, Perry the platypus, I'll reunite your family someday."_

Perry the platypus himself didn't even know about the promise. Doof had made it after Michael the platypus had already been stolen from his parents Pixie the platypus and Perry the platypus. The problem was that he couldn't keep that promise if Michael the platypus died!

And, no, that was not the only reason Heinz didn't want Michael the platypus to die. He had very nearly raised the kid- they were family. "Kay, buddy, just hang in there," he murmured.

Dr. Bloodpudding looked disgusted- but not at the amount of blood and other gross stuff. He was disgusted that Rodney did what he did to Michael the platypus.

Doof noticed this. "Remember G.O.R.A.L," he muttered to the other scientist. "Next meeting istomorrow." Bloodpudding nodded grimly.

 **(Elouise's POV)**

Elouise's ears perked up at what she heard Heinz say to Bloodpudding. "What's G.O.R.A.L?"

Doof looked around for a couple minutes before shaking his head. "Too many cameras," Bloodpudding explained quietly.

The doctor knew what he meant. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had installed security cameras in every room. If "G.O.R.A.L." was something against the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, then they'd get caught on security cameras and be in big trouble.

Before Elouise was even completely sure what was happening, she and Cornelius Bloodpudding were finished. "He should be okay," she breathed in relief. Heinz and Cornelius exhaled as well.

"But it's not done yet," Elouise reminded. "We need to get him to my office. He'll have to stay there for the next couple weeks."

"I can carry him," Doof immediately offered.

"That would be great, but that's not all. Picking him up without hurting him any more is the biggest problem."

"You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Heinz muttered.

"I'm stating the truth," Elouise countered.

"Do you not have a stretcher?" Bloodpudding asked.

"If I had a stretcher I'd have brought it when I came."

"Well, standing around here isn't doing anything!" Doof retorted. He bent down and gently lifted Michael into his arms, miraculously without hurting him. "Let's just get him to your office."

 **(...)**

After the next eternal thirty minutes, Michael was lying in bed at the office, hooked up to a machine. It was beeping, signaling his heartbeat. Nice and steady- normal.

Elouise talked with Dr. Bloodpudding and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Michael should be fine, but there is something." She hesitated. "I'm afraid the whip gave him a permanent scar."

"But that's fine, as long as he's alive," Doof replied.

Dr. Elouise nodded in agreement. "And he won't be able to train for a few weeks."

"What?!" came a panicked voice from behind them. "B-but if I don't train daily, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. will punish me badly!"

The three turned around to Michael, who was sitting up in bed, a worried look on his face. Elouise and Heinz walked over to him.

Dr. Bringdown bent down onto her knees and grabbed Michael's paw. "Trust me," she promised. "They won't do anything to you that's worse than what they have done."

Michael hesitated. "Promise?"

Elouise grinned. "I promise."


	3. The Wicked Ones Are Rotten to the Core

**Alright, guys, two songs appear in this one-shot! ;P ;P Can you guess which two? (hint: they're both in the title)**

 **Answer: *drums rolls* the original Rotten to the Core from Disney's Descendants and Wicked Ones by the band Dorothy! So- I recommend, but you don't have to- getting both of these songs ready to play now, so, that way, all you have to do is hit the play button when it's time ;)**

 **The time to start up Rotten to the Core is when you reach the line, "There were a few seconds of silence at the beginning of the recording, so the music didn't start up until Michael was in line." The lyrics may not perfectly match up with the speed at which the song is playing, in which case, just read through at normal reading speed. If you're a slow reader, it's ok to skim a bit; if you're a fast reader, that's good, but slow down a little.**

 **The time to start up Wicked Ones is when you reach the line, "Once those four were on stage, their music started." The lyrics may not perfectly match up with the speed at which the song is playing, in which case, just read through at normal reading speed. If you're a slow reader, it's ok to skim a bit; if you're a fast reader, that's good, but slow down a little** _ **. BTW, I CUT OUT SOME OF THE SONG BECAUSE I KNOW PART OF IT MAKES SOME PEOPLE (including me) UNCOMFORTABLE.**_

 **Also, please keep in mind that I pictured the characters singing in the singers' voices, so…. That's just something you should know before diving in**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

"Ready, guys?" three year-old Michael the platypus grinned.

"Not yet!" four year-old Leo the lizard retorted. "Try getting some patience sometime!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Dude, you seriously tell everyone that."

"Because everyone keeps nagging me about things!"

"Well," three year-old Courtney the rabbit commented, crossing her arms and smirking, "Daisy and I are ready, too. So I'd say that everyone nags you because you're such a SLOWPOKE!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh, that figures. The rabbit says that."

"Well, technically, both turtles and lizards are reptiles," "practically three years old" Daisy the dog spoke up with a smirk.

"It was a tortoise," Leo said huffily. "Not a turtle. Besides, who won that race? The tortoise or the hare?"

"Maybe the turtle won THAT race," Courtney grinned, "but if we're talking about the race of who's ready to perform the song first? I'd say that I won."

Leo fell silent, and Michael took over the silence. "It was a battle of wits," he narrated dramatically. "And who won? I'd say Courtney."

"Shut up," Leo muttered.

Daisy peeked her head out the curtain. "Guys, they're waiting for us."

This group of argumentative snappy animals was part of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. More specifically, part of the Anti-O.W.C.A. Or, at least, that's what these trainees were hoping to become.

They were backstage...in a cafeteria. Yes, there was a stage in a cafeteria. Sitting at the tables in the cafeteria were almost hundreds of other Anti-O.W.C.A. trainees.

It was the evening of October 31st, what's commonly known as Halloween. But all these trainees had been raised to know it as "Evil Appreciation Day", which was in "Evil Appreciation Week".

Every Anti-O.W.C.A. trainee loved Evil Appreciation Week because, normally, they had military-like training and discipline. But during Evil Appreciation Week, all the trainees had to come up with a project- whether group or single- that showed their love  
of evil- which the trainees had been taught was good, just as they had been taught "good" was bad. The projects were the one chance per year the kids got to let their creativity out. And these four had let it run wild, coming up with a song that they  
were about to perform.

Daisy peeked her head out of the curtain again. "Guys, if we don't get started soon, we're gonna have a riot on our paws."

Michael picked up the phone which was hooked into the speakers. "Alright, everyone, line up! Leo, I'm starting it whether you like it or not."

"Whatever. Just remember, if I mess up, it's your fault."

"Okay... Sure... Whatever..." Michael hit play on the instrument compilation of the song the group had come up with.

He than ran behind Courtney in the line the four had formed. Daisy was in front, Leo was behind her, Courtney was behind him, and Michael was now behind her. He and his friends had rehearsed so many times they all knew that the lights were now dimmed  
in the cafeteria.

There were a few seconds of silence at the beginning of the recording, so the music didn't start up until Michael was in line.

When it did, Daisy walked out onto the stage, having the first part. _"They say I'm trouble; they say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. And that makes me glad."_ Michael could easily hear through the curtains.

Leo inhaled deeply and walked out. _"A dirty no-good down to the bone. Your worst nightmare can't take me home."_

Courtney strutted out after him. _"So I got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love."_

Michael grinned and followed. As soon as he stepped out onto the stage, the applause thundered; he was one of the Anti-O.W.C.A's top trainees. _"They think I'm callous; a low-life hood. I feel so useless- misunderstood!"_

He walked over to the right of the stage with Leo while the girls took the left and a short duet. _"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."_

Now all four of them sang together. _"I'm rotten to the core, core- rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core- who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the… I'm rotten to the… I'm rotten to the core."_

The lights shining on the stage went out, just as planned. Each of the four grabbed a flashlight before scattering off the stage and into the crowd. Michael heard several murmurs of fear coming from the other trainees and smirked. _Perfect._

It was Daisy's turn again. When she turned on her flashlight, Michael saw that the dog was on the other end of the cafeteria standing on a table no one was sitting at. _"Call me a schemer; call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique."_ She  
purposely showed her fangs as she sang.

Leo appeared on another end of the room. _"What, me, a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends?"_ He was looking at Evan the eagle, who was holding something special- Michael couldn't tell what from the distance. _"What's up with that?"_ Leo  
scoffed, grabbed whatever Evan had, and vanished into the darkness.

 _"So I'm a misfit; so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart, I made you hurt."_ Courtney appeared out of nowhere- _still on stage, smart idea_ \- smirking.

Michael flickered his flashlight on and off. _"The past is past; forgive, forget. The truth is you ain't seen nothing yet!"_ He fist-pumped the air, turned his flashlight off, and vanished into the darkness again.

Daisy and Courtney were now both by the stairs to the stage. They turned their flashlights on and sang together. _"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."_ The girls flicked their flashlights  
off.

Once again, the cafeteria was pitch black while the music played. The four kids grouped up near the front of the cafeteria and ran through the crowd together, occasionally touching someone to startle them- it worked well. And that along with Leo's occasional  
screams and Daisy and Courtney's occasional laughs... It was working out just how Michael had hoped.

While they were running through the crowd, the kids grabbed the paws of some of the other trainees and dragged them along. When the instrumental part ended, one light turned back on- and this time, it was in the back of the cafeteria.

The four kids were now standing on a table, and there were an extra four trainees with them now. Alice the alligator, Owen the ocelot, Frank the ferret, and Jasper the Jackal.

 _"I'm rotten to the core, core- rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core- who could ask for more?"_ Alice, Owen, Frank, and Jasper had just been standing on the table, watching the four others singing at first, but they quickly got the hang  
of it- it wasn't that difficult a song to learn- and joined in.

 _"I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the core."_ Michael crossed his arms and leaned back to back with Leo as the applause thundered.

When the lights slowly flickered back on, the eight trainees hopped off the table, and Owen, Frank, Alice, and Jasper returned to their seats while Courtney, Michael, Daisy, and Leo walked back to the stage to clean up. Afterwards, on the way to their  
seats, the four friends passed another group of trainees, who were also singing.

Michael smirked as he led his group past them. "Beat that, LOSERS," he sneered, making an L shape with his fingers and putting it against his forehead as he walked by Bruce the bear cub, leader of that group.

Bruce growled but continued to go up to the stage. Behind him were Gordon the gorilla infant, Hillary the Honey badger, andKimi the kangaroo- okay, joey, technically, but whatever.

Once those four were on stage, their music started. _"Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_

The bear cub must have been the lead singer. _"This night ain't for the faint of heart, for the faint of heart, for the faint of heart. This night ain't for the faint of heart 'cause the faint of heart gonna fall apart."_ He wasn't exactly a great  
singer, but the song seemed catchy enough so far.

 _"Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_ Gordon, Kimi, and Hillary sang along with Bruce.

 _"Ain't no sleep when the wicked play!"_ Hillary and Kimi got a duet. _"All we do is get laid. Ee-ooh, ee-ooh. Ain't no love when the wicked run! All we do is get laid off! Lay off! Lay off! We the wicked ones!"_

Michael quickly got the hang of the song and joined in from the crowd. _"Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah ah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_

 _"This night ain't for the faint of heart, for the faint of heart, for the faint of heart. This night ain't for the faint of heart 'cause when the train-wreck comes, gonna leave them apart!"_

 _"Ain't no sleep when the wicked play!"_ Courtney and Daisy joined in from their spots near Michael. He had to admit; they were better singers than Kimi and Hillary. And, no, that wasn't a biased descision… _I think._ _"All we do is get laid. Ee-ooh, ee-ooh. Ain't no love when the wicked run! All we do is get laid off! Lay off! Lay off! We the wicked ones!"_

Gordon stepped forward, holding a guitar. He began playing a solo, and everyone in the audience stared, Michael included. _Who knew Gordon could play the guitar?_

As the gorilla finished up the solo, Bruce stepped forward and began clapping along with the other three. _"Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_ Michael and his gang began all clapping and singing along. It must have started  
something because, soon, the whole cafeteria was joining in. _"Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_

 _"Ain't no sleep when the wicked play! All we do is get laid. Ee-ooh, ee-ooh. Ain't no love when the wicked run! All we do is get laid off! Lay off! Lay off! We the wicked ones!"_

The song finished with a bang and much applause. _Maybe the song wasn't as good as ours,_ Michael thought. _But it wasn't bad._

That was the final performance, so Michael, Daisy, Leo, and Courtney began chatting as Bruce, Kimi, Hillary, and Gordon exited the stage. The Anti-O.W.C.A. trainees weren't supposed to have friends, but the rabbit, the dog, and the lizard were Michael's  
BEST friends. _And nothing could ever possibly change that._

 **IF ANY OF YOU GOT CONFUSED DURING ROTTEN TO THE CORE: Basically, after the first chorus, the few lights shining on the stage turned off, blanketing the room in darkness. As soon as that happened, Michael and Co. ran to a little pile of flashlights they had stocked up on the side of the stage, each grabbed one, and quietly ran into the crowd. It was so dark that not even they knew for sure where the other was. When it was their turn to sing, that trainee would turn on his/her flashlight and sing their part, adding whatever special things they wanted to make it freakier (eg: Michael flickering his on and off while he sang). During the long instrumental bridge (in which the characters danced in the movie) the four friends grouped up and then ran through the crowd, doing something to startle them They grabbed the paws of four other trainees along the way and dragged them along. When ONE light turned on again, it was like a spotlight, focused on the table the four kids had agreed to meet at during rehearsal. That way, when the audience saw them, they'd be apart from where they were expected to be…. Am I over-explaining this?**


	4. A Fractured Family

**This one-shot: we skip WAY ahead in the timeline from before Three Platypi and an Evil Organization to one week AFTER Rotten to the Core xD xD xD**

 **I RECOMMEND READING ROTTEN TO THE CORE BEFORE THIS. ALL OF IT WOULD BE BEST, BUT ALL YOU HAVE TO READ UP THROUGH IS CHAPTER 14.**

 **There's a lot of adorable KikixPeter fluff in this… :D :D And you also get to see another side of Chrysalis :D :D :D**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Emily's POV)**

I grinned. Everything was turning out okay.

It had been about a week since Dennis had gone back to prison, and Courtney, Daisy, and Leo were doing pretty well on the good side now. No one trusted them- and I couldn't blame them- so all three of them were staying at our house until they found a good home nearby.

Although, it looked like Courtney would be a permanent resident in the house. It had only been a week, but she and Michael seemed pretty serious.

I wondered how Mom and Dad felt about the fact that my big brother and Dennis the rogue rabbit's daughter were most likely going to become mates. They probably didn't care too much, since Courtney was now reformed, and Michael would be happy.

Upon getting lost in my thoughts, I began wandering HQ. Then I heard crying. It was quiet, but I could still hear it.

Now concerned, I followed the sound until I reached its source. I had arrived at a little cubby-like spot on the AITs side of O.W.C.A. I hesitantly peeked into it. What I saw shocked me.

It was Chrysalis. She was curled up into a tiny ball, sobbing and somehow muffling it. "What's wrong?"

Chrysalis heard me and looked over hostilely, her eyes red from crying. She quickly brushed the tears off of her face. "None of your business."

I sat down next to her and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Chrysalis."

"It's just family problems. Believe it or not, your family isn't the only one to have it rough."

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

The fox stayed silent, but I saw tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. "Chrysalis, you can tell me."

Chrysalis pulled her legs up against her chest and buried her face in them. I heard crying again. "Chrysalis, I won't judge. What is it?"

"My parents!" Chrysalis snapped. "There, happy?!"

I blinked. "What's going on?"

"They're arguing."

That didn't surprise me. Both Kiki and Peter were outspoken and independent, so arguments were very common between them.

What did surprise me was how much it was affecting Chrysalis; you'd think that since her parents argued all the time, this wouldn't bother her. "Don't worry, every couple argues."

"Not your parents," muttered Chrysalis.

"Even my parents."

"No way."

"Yes way," I grinned.

Chrysalis sighed. "Well, I don't think it's normal for couples to have week long arguments."

My smile faded. "What?!"

"My parents... T-they've been arguing for over a week now." Chrysalis burst into tears again. "And it's an argument over me."

Well, that complicated things. "How do you know that?" I asked gently.

"A-a little over a week ago, I was going to talk to Dad in his cubicle. But when I got there, Mom was yelling at him." Chrysalis' voice cracked. "Mom didn't even notice me as she left Dad's cubicle. I heard the whole argument. Mom doesn't think Dad's being a good father to me."

I hesitated. "Would you agree with her?"

"Of course not!" Chrysalis glared up at me. "He's been amazing!"

"So you're worried your parents will split up because of this huge argument," I pieced.

"Mm-hm."

"Maybe..." I hesitated again. "Maybe you and I could work together to keep your parents together?" I asked, gently rubbing the crying fox's shoulder. Times like this reminded me that Chrysalis was a whole year younger than me.

Chrysalis seemed to forget all her hostility with my offer. She brushed her tears away with the back of her left paw and looked up at me. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"B-but I've been so awful to you."

I paused. "Maybe you have. But I forgave you a while ago. Can you forgive yourself?"

The black and white fox didn't reply.

 **(Peter's POV)**

I sat on my chair in my cubicle, my head resting on the desk. Occasionally, I lifted my head up, only to bang it back down again. Why was I such an idiot?

Over the week, Kiki had been growing further and further from me. I could tell, and it killed me. I really did love Kiki, I just... I had a funny way of showing it at times.

Kiki and I had been trying not to show our argument in front of Chrysalis, but it wasn't working. I was worried how my little girl would react to her parents having such a big argument.

Of course I had loved Kiki when we first became mates, but it was when she gave birth to Chrysalis that I realized just how much I loved her. Both of them. Kiki's pregnancy had been extremely painful for her, and her birth even more so. In fact, had Kiki not given birth in Katrina's office, she would have died, and Chrysalis along with her. Kiki practically died giving birth anyway.

I banged my head again as I thought about our huge argument. Only a couple seconds later, I heard, "Dad?"

Now I lifted my head up again and smiled weakly at Chrysalis. "Hey, sweetheart. You okay?"

My daughter's face was tear-stained, which worried me. "How are you and Mom doing?"

I winced. So she DID know. However, I didn't want to worry her. "We're fine, Chrysalis," I lied.

"No, you're not. Dad, I know exactly what's going on! There's no point in trying to keep me from worry because I am. Okay?" Chrysalis began to cry. "I know exactly what's going on," she repeated.

"Oh, sweetheart..." I got up and wrapped my arms around my daughter.

"Y-y-y-you are going to stay mates, r-r-right?"

"Of course I want to, but there's nothing I can do to keep your mother from deciding to split up with me."

"Yeah, there is," piped up another female voice.

My head shot up to look out the cubicle, and my eyes narrowed when I saw Emily the platypus standing outside of it. "Why are you here?"

"Dad," Chrysalis said firmly, "she's here to help."

I shot my daughter an incredulous glance. "You told her what's going on privately in our family?!"

"Because I don't want you and Mom to split apart! Is it a crime?"

Now I bent back down onto my knees to look her in the eye. "But why her?" I pressed quietly. "You have friends. Why would you tell her?"

"SHE can help," persisted Chrysalis.

I scoffed a bit. "Her parents hardly ever argue, and she's only nine. How exactly can she possibly have any idea what to do?"

"Well, I talk with my parents," Emily spoke up. "It's a HUGE help."

"Of course it is." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, please," Chrysalis whispered, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, just...try."

I hesitated. Listening to a nine year-old's advice on my own personal love-life was the last thing I wanted to do, but my daughter really wanted me to. So, to please Chrysalis, I decided to go with it.

"Fine," I muttered, standing up and turning to Emily, my arms crossed. "What, exactly, is your advice?"

Emily stepped into the cubicle all the way- just like her parents. Thinking she was welcome anywhere.

"All arguments are formed by at least one of two things," she began. "Pride or lack of communication.

"Pride is stuff like, 'Well, I do care about the other person's opinion, but I care more about my own opinion. I can hear what the other person is saying, but I refuse to see it from their point of view.' And not apologizing."

Emily stared into my eyes, making me a bit uncomfortable. "You and Kiki have been arguing for a little over a week now. Have you apologized to her yet?"

I didn't answer. I wasn't about to say, _"No"_ , to a nine year-old and have her lecture me on what's wrong with that.

"Well, that's your problem." Emily's voice was exasperated. "It's no wonder you and Kiki are having problems."

Now I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Bottom line: apologize to your mate or lose her."

"I don't have to listen to you," I retorted.

"You're right; you don't," Emily agreed. "But you should."

With that, Emily turned on her heel and walked out the cubicle. Chrysalis shot me one final begging look before following.

 **(Chrysalis' POV)**

"Is that it?" I asked, running to catch up to Emily. "Is that all we're doing?"

"Well, we can't make Peter's decision for himself," replied Emily. "But there is one more thing we can do."

"What?"

Emily grinned. "Get your parents to talk to each other."

I blinked. "Right now?"

"Yep. If Peter talks with Kiki while he still has what I told him running through his mind, it'll be harder for him to ignore my advice, and he'll be more likely to follow it."

"I hope you're right."

When Emily and I reached Mom's cubicle, I inhaled deeply. "I'll stay out here," Emily said, smiling sympathetically

"Okay." I took another breath in before stepping into Mom's cubicle.

 **(Kiki's POV)**

I heard footsteps, looked up from my desk where I was silently crying, and smiled at my daughter. "Hi, sweetheart!" I quickly pushed my tear-stained papers to the side of my desk and wiped my tears off my face.

"Hi, Mom." Chrysalis gave a small smile before looking at the ground.

"What is it?"

Chrysalis wouldn't meet my eyes. "D-Dad wants to see you."

I inhaled sharply. Oh. "Okay. Thank you, 'Lis." It was my special nickname for my special girl.

"N-n-no problem, Mom." I stood up and gave Chrysalis a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to Peter's cubicle.

Peter looked up as I entered his cubicle. His face brightened immediately, and he stood up. "Kiki!"

"Chrysalis said you wanted to see me?" I leaned against the wall of Peter's cubicle, my arms crossed.

My mate- possibly "ex" very soon- raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No... I-I mean, of course I wanted to see you, but I didn't ask Chrysalis to come get you..."

"Oh." I shook my head, only the wisps of a smile on my face. "Chrysalis."

"Would you have come over if our daughter hadn't gotten you?" Peter asked quietly.

"I-" My voice cracked, and I quickly shook my head. "I just don't know, Pete."

The hurt expression on his face hurt ME. "I-it's just... I still can't believe you really told Chrysalis to treat Emily so horribly." Tears were beginning to come into my eyes.

 **(Chrysalis' POV)**

I leaned against the wall separating Pixie's cubicle and Dad's cubicle and listened in on my parents with Emily. Pixie had been perfectly fine with staying out of her cubicle and letting us listen to my parents. After all, the way she put it, I had "every right to know how my parents were going to turn out together".

My fingers crossed, I turned to Emily. "Will it work?"

Emily shrugged. "Depends how stubborn your parents will both be right now."

"You're right," I sighed, anxiously turning back to listening to Mom and Dad.

"But don't worry, I don't think you need to worry about your parents separating."

I turned back to Emily, a quizzical look on my face. "I remember when Mom and Dad first argued in front of me," she continued. "I was probably about four months old. I was so scared because I had never seen them argue before. When I realized my parents had realized I was watching, I ran and hid. Then I cried.

"Eventually, Mom found me. I admitted I was scared they'd separate, and Mom pulled me up against her. She said I didn't need to worry about that ever happening, no matter how much she and Dad argued."

"Why not?" I inquired curiously.

Emily grinned. "Mom explained to me that love's not an emotion. It starts out as one, maybe, but, if we always did everything based on our emotions, the world would be a bigger mess than it already is. Love is a promise that needs to be fulfilled, no matter what negative emotions you may be experiencing with the other person.

"So, if your parents truly love each other- and I'm fairly certain they do," Emily added, "then you don't need to worry about your family breaking apart because your parents have a promise to keep."

 **(Peter's POV)**

I inhaled. I truly loved Kiki, I really did. The last thing I wanted was to lose her, even if it meant I'd have to break my pride. "K-K-Kiki..." I hesitated. "I'm sorry."

Kiki blinked and looked up at me, tears running down her cheeks. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated, gently brushing her tears away. "I'm sorry for trying to mess up Perry's family. I'm sorry for being a horrible mate." I glanced at the ground. "I'm sorry for being such a rotten father."

"P-P-Peter, I..." Kiki paused and stared at the ground for a couple minutes. I anxiously waited until a smile began to form on her face. She looked up at me again, grinning. "I forgive you."

Immediately, she pulled me into a kiss. When we broke apart, I stared at her incredulously. "You... You forgive me? Just like that?"

"Pete, I've wanted to forgive you for practically a whole week. I just couldn't because I didn't know if you regretted anything." Kiki pressed herself into my fur. "But now I do know."

I grinned and let out a small chuckle as I held my mate up against me. "I don't deserve a mate like you," I murmured into her ear, softly stroking her.

Kiki simply nuzzled her nose into the fur by my neck. I gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

 **(Chrysalis' POV)**

I beamed like the sun as I heard my parents make up and turned to Emily. She grinned. "Your family no longer has a fracture in it."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

Emily shrugged. "I didn't really do all that much."

I saw my parents walk by and quickly ran up to them. Mom beamed and scooped me up into a hug. "Thank you, sweetheart," she murmured.

When she set me down, I said, "Emily helped a lot."

Mom glanced behind me to Emily and mouthed a, _"Thank you"_.

I glanced back at Emily, who smiled and gave Mom a short salute before walking off. I hugged both of my parents. My family was back to normal, thanks to Emily.

 **SO MUCH KIKIxPETER! xD xD And I think I'll be including at least one more KikixPeter fluffiness one-shot in this collection, so I hope you like them together xD xD I love them together so much… In fact, if I ever get a random urge to kill one of them off, you don't need to worry about how heartbroken the other would be 'cause I'd kill them at the same time xD xD xD xD**

 **What do you think of this new Chrysalis?**


	5. Feliz Navinot

**So, I had this divided out into a two-shot at first, but it felt so short like that for me. Now, I'm aware this is fairly long, but I don't have a good place to divide it at all, so….**

 **Also, be aware this is gonna be a very bittersweet one-shot xD**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Pixie's POV)**

"Ferb, wake up!"

Pixie heard the sound of a pillow landing on another soft surface, and it, combined with the excited male voice, woke her up. She yawned and sat up in bed, only to duck out of the way as two boys raced past.

"Sorry, Pixie!" Phineas apologized, peeking his head back into the room.

"It's fine," Pixie chuckled. She glanced over at her mate.

Perry had been sound asleep just a minute before, but now he had one eye cracked open, and he was smiling at Pixie. "Hey."

"Hey." Pixie paused. She felt like there was something important she was forgetting. "Why were Phineas and Ferb so excited to get downstairs?"

"Pixie, do you not remember what day it is?" Perry shot his mate an incredulous grin.

"Um... Should I?"

"Yep." Perry's grin grew. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Oh...!" Pixie suddenly felt like an idiot. She face-palmed, feeling her cheeks begin to burn a bright red. "Merry Christmas."

Perry laughed and wrapped an arm around his mate, gently kissing the side of her head. "It's our first Christmas together."

Pixie nuzzled her beak into his neck fur. Suddenly, she pulled back with a realization of why she had forgotten about Christmas. Tears began to form in her eyes; she had subconsciously made herself forget.

Perry's smile fell, and his eyes widened. "Pixie," he gasped, "what is it?"

He gently pulled Pixie into his fur again as she cried. "Michael should have been here with us."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Pixie felt Perry gently nuzzle her back. "We'll get our little boy back. Don't worry."

Pixie's only response was a choked sob.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry hesitated. "You know," he murmured, rubbing his mate's shoulder, "we could always-"

Pixie shook her head firmly. "I'm not going to replace Michael. How would he feel if we found him and brought him back, and he had another sibling?"

"I get it," Perry replied, nodding in understanding. "But what if we don't find him?"

"Don't say that," Pixie muttered, backing away and glancing at the ground.

"Pixie, I really hate to think about this. But we have to consider the fact that we might not find our baby boy, no matter how much we look. If we never have another child as long as Michael's missing, and he's missing for years and years, then we'll end up not raising any kids."

"Don't say that!" Pixie snapped, immediately turning her head up to glare at Perry. Her voice cracked as she continued. "Don't you DARE say that we might never find Michael!" Tears began to run down Pixie's face. "Perry, our little boy is out there! I know it!"

She collapsed back into Perry's arms with a sob. "He's six and a half months old now," she murmured weakly. "Wherever he is."

Perry wrapped his arms around Pixie and held her tightly. After a couple minutes, he murmured, "Let's go down for breakfast."

 **(...)**

About thirty minutes after breakfast, everyone was sitting on the floor by their respective pile of presents. Well, everyone except one.

Perry glanced sadly over at Pixie, who was sitting silently on the windowsill and staring out the window at the snowy street. He stood up and walked over to his mate.

It wasn't until Perry had sat down next to Pixie and placed a paw on her leg that she even seemed to acknowledge him. "Pixie."

"Perry, he should be here with us." Pixie's voice was emotionally blank.

"Pixie-"

"It's Christmas Day, Perry. He shouldn't be by himself." Pixie pulled her knees up to her chest. "Or with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Her voice cracked. "If Michael's with them, I- I can't even imagine what today might be like for him."

Perry hesitated and glanced at the ground. "Neither can I," he admitted finally. "But, sweetheart, today's supposed to be a happy day. You have spent every day since we lost Michael thinking about him, and it's made you miserable."

A tear slowly dripped from Pixie's eye, and she placed her paws over her beak to muffle a sob. Perry gently placed an arm around her, pulled her up against him, and nuzzled her cheek. "Pixie," he murmured, "this has been changing you. I know you miss Michael badly- trust me, I do, too- but... It's been getting to you so much, it's been..."

"What?"

"You're just not as bright and bubbly as you used to be. It worries me, sweetheart. I know you're missing Michael with all of your heart, but you shouldn't let it change you."

"And how do I do that?"

"Go one day without worrying yourself sick about him."

Pixie simply scoffed. "Pixie, today's supposed to be a lighthearted day. Maybe... Maybe you could try to go one day without thinking about Michael?"

All Perry received was another scoff. "Please? For me?"

Silence surrounded them as he gave Pixie a bit of time to think about this. After a few minutes, Pixie slowly raised her head to look her mate in the eye. "J-Just one day?"

"That's all," Perry promised. "Just one day trying not to think too much about him."

His spirits lifted as Pixie slowly said, "I-I-I think I can do that..."

"Great." Perry hugged Pixie tightly and kissed her cheek before saying, "Come on. Let's get back to the others."

 **(Michael's POV)**

Something seemed special about this day. Michael couldn't place his finger on it- and he even checked his calendar which had been provided and made by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.- but there didn't seem to be anything special on December 25th. He just had a feeling in his gut that everyone else was celebrating SOMETHING.

Michael shook his head to clear it before opening up the door to his room. Only the occasional lucky Anti-O.W.C.A. trainee got their own room that they didn't have to share- Michael was one of them. Why he was, he didn't know. Maybe Dr. Doofenshmirtz had pulled some strings with the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to get him a room by himself.

"Michael!" Michael leaped a little as he closed the door to his room, as he was now in the hallway.

When the little platypus turned around, a small brown dog was happily grinning at him and bouncing a little. "Oh, hey, Daisy."

"Did I scare you?" she sneered, suddenly ruining her adorable, fluffy, innocent look.

Michael immediately bristled. "What?! NO!" He relaxed and sheepishly glanced at the ground. "B-besides... We're not supposed to admit our weaknesses to anyone..."

Daisy snickered. "Whatever you say. Ready for breakfast?"

"Sure!" Michael hesitated. "Do... Do you feel like there's something we should know about today, like...the rest of the planet does?"

"Feeling a bit deep and philosophical today, Michael?" grinned Daisy. "Come on, let's get to breakfast. There are two things I'm sure about."

"What?"

"One: I'm sure what your feeling is nothing, and two: Courtney and Leo will be practically done with their breakfast when we get there."

"You're right. Let's get going."

 **(...)**

Sure enough, Courtney the rabbit and Leo the lizard were waiting- Courtney more impatiently than Leo- for Michael and Daisy in the cafeteria at a table, their plates almost empty. Courtney glared at the platypus and the puppy as they slid into their seats across the table, staring at their laps like two kids being silently reprimanded by their mother.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for you? You guys were worse than Leo today!"

Leo's head whipped over to Courtney. "Hey!"

"I was busy," Michael replied calmly. "I was trying to figure something out."

"Michael, you can't be late for stuff! We have to be right on time for everything. We're the Anti-O.W.C.A!" Courtney snapped firmly.

"Technically, we're still just in training," Michael smirked back.

Courtney kept her glare straight on Michael and didn't waver. "Shut up."

Michael just jokingly stuck his tongue out at her. Leo elbowed her gently. "Come on, Courtney, lighten up. Not everyone needs to follow a schedule obsessively."

"Boys," Courtney sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Girls!" Michael retorted.

"Guys!" Daisy snapped.

Everyone turned to look at her. "This is ridiculous."

"Courtney started it."

"Michael, I swear...!"

"Trainees, listen up!" All heads turned to the front of the cafeteria, where all the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists were gathered together. Prof. Rodrigo was in the front of the rest of them, holding a microphone. "Today is not a normal day for you. Some of you might actually have figured that out by now."

Michael shot his friends a triumphant look as Prof. Rodrigo continued. "You might have noticed that it is two hours past the normal time breakfast ends. Today, you will only have one class, but it will be a slightly longer class than normal.

"Since we don't have enough room for all of you to be in one class together, we will be dividing you into different groups, and these groups will take turns with the class."

"See?" Leo grinned over at Courtney. "Your 'schedule' isn't important today."

"Whatever. Just be quiet and listen to the Professor."

"When I call your names, I want you to come over- you will be the first group."

"Get ready," Daisy hissed.

"Gabriella the Ragdoll cat."

The blue-eyed golden-furred she-cat obediently got up from her table and walked over to the teachers as Prof. Rodrigo continued to read the list. "Courtney the rabbit."

Courtney grinned over at Michael before standing up- Prof. Rodrigo continued to read the list that whole time. "Owen the Ocelot, Alice the alligator, Frank the ferret."

Each animal walked over to the group of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists in that respective order. "Daisy the dog."

Daisy was beaming at the fact she was picked- which Michael didn't completely understand. It would be nice to be in one of the later classes.

"Bruce the bear." Daisy's smile fell as the cub stood up; he was one of the most menacing trainees in the school.

"Jasper the jackal, Kimi the kangaroo, Leo the lizard."

Michael sighed as his final friend got up from the table. He glanced around at the remaining trainees- most of them, he didn't know. For crying out loud! Was he really gonna be in a different class to practically everyone he had ever known? _Well, he's not done reading the list yet_ , Michael reminded himself. _You could still get called for the first class._

Unfortunately, though, he wasn't. Michael sighed and sank down in his chair as he watched his friends and the only other trainees he knew walk away.

 **(...)**

The first class took about an hour and a half, so that means Michael had an hour and a half of boredom with no one to talk to. He wasn't about to try and start a conversation with someone he didn't know- either he'd talk to his friends, or he wouldn't talk to anyone. He was looking forward to the class ending so he could talk to his group again.

However, he didn't get to do that. When the group came back, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. began calling out names for the next group- and Michael was the first on the list. _Fine. I can handle ninety more_ _minutes._

Prof. Rodenstein, Prof. Rodrigo, and Dr. Diminutive were the three main teachers, but several other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists came up to occasionally say some things as well. No wonder L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had changed up the normal schedule of classes- Dr. Doofenshmirtz seemed to be the only scientist who didn't want to fit a word into the talk.

"Today," Prof. Rodenstein began, "almost everyone else in the world is celebrating a holiday that is 'special' to them. Every year, on December 25th, all humanity celebrates a holiday called 'Christmas'."

"But not us," Prof. Rodrigo broke in. "No, we don't celebrate this holiday."

"Why not?" Hillary the honey badger asked curiously. She was the only trainee Michael knew who hadn't been assigned to the first group.

"Because, for us, it's not fun."

"All of us here have had only bad memories with Christmas," Dr. Diminutive added.

"We've always been treated as outcasts on this day," Prof. Rodenstein said. "And so have you."

Michael cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're here with us, right?" Prof. Rodrigo smirked. "Almost all of you were abandoned your parents. They never loved you, they never wanted you, and they never had any interest sharing this 'special day' with you."

 _Oh..._

"Just think," Prof. Rodenstein pointed out, "right now, your parents are probably happily celebrating Christmas around the tree, opening presents and spending family time together. Maybe even with a little sibling you have who replaced you. And your parents are GLAD you're gone."

As the three scientists continued, tears began to form in Michael's eyes. He quickly closed his eyes and looked down at his lap so none of the scientists or other trainees would see him cry. If he was caught crying, he would be badly beaten by one of the scientists.

However, Michael began to block the lesson out; he got the general idea of the entire thing. His parents never loved him, abandoned him, and were now celebrating this 'amazing' holiday without him. He... He couldn't stand those thoughts, so he stopped completely listening.

 **(Doof's POV)**

Heinz had known Michael the platypus the longest and, out of the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, knew Michael the platypus the best. That's why he was sympathetically not surprised when he saw Michael the platypus begin to cover up his tears- and even the fact he noticed Michael the platypus in the first place. He was covering up his pain from the lesson- which its purpose was to make all the Anti-O.W.C.A. trainees hate Christmas- and he was doing it well.

Doof needed to teach Michael the platypus there was more to Christmas. As the lesson came to a close, Heinz slipped off to his office and pulled a small, wrapped present out from his desk. He then hid it in his labcoat and began to look for Michael the platypus.

 **(Michael's POV)**

As soon as the doors to the classroom had opened with the end of the lesson, Michael had rushed to his room. Once he made it to his room, he slammed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed. It was dangerous to cry anywhere in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's base- even in his room- but his room was the safest place. Even if no one knocked before they entered.

However, there WAS a knock. Michael lifted his head up from the pillow and looked over at the door- only one person ever knocked before coming into Michael's room. "Y-yeah?"

The door creaked open and a nose slowly poked out from behind the door until the rest of the face followed. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was smiling sympathetically at Michael. "Michael the platypus?"

"What?"

Dr. Doofensmirtz closed the door behind him and sat next to Michael on his bed. "I... I know that what you just learned was awful..."

Michael choked back another sob as Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued. "But that's not necessarily the truth about Christmas." He leaned closer to Michael and began to whisper. "At least, according to me. I don't hate Christmas."

The scientist sat straight again. "H-here. Family always gives presents to the rest of their family on Christmas."

With that, Dr. Doofenshmirtz handed Michael a box with red and green wrapping paper that he pulled out of his labcoat. "Go on," he pushed, smiling. "Open it."

Wrapping paper crinkled as the platypus ripped through the paper. He then opened the box and pulled out what was inside.

Michael stared in confusion at the brown hat in his paws. "What's this?"

"It's something I hope you end up using someday," Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied. "It's too big for you right now, but maybe in a couple years it will fit you."

He then picked the hat out of Michael's paws and placed it on his head. The fedora slipped down Michael's head a bit and fell over his eyes. Michael pushed it back up again, a small smile on his face. "Thank you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"My pleasure." A serious look came onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face. "Whatever you do, you can't let anyone else see that hat. For your own safety."

"Then why'd you give it to me?" inquired Michael confusedly.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed as he stood up. "One day, you'll understand. I promise." With that, he left the room, carrying all the wrapping paper and the box in his arms.

Michael raised a confused eyebrow, then shook the look off his face. He needed to listen to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, even if the scientist was extremely strange at times. He stared at the hat one final time before crawling up his bed and placing the hat in a hidden cubby-like compartment in the bed. No one could see the hat there.

Just as he finished hiding the fedora, the door creaked open. Michael whirled around and immediately relaxed when he saw Courtney standing in the doorway. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey," the rabbit kitten grinned back. "How was the class for you?"

"Not the most fun. You?"

Courtney shrugged. "Meh. It didn't really hit me too hard; I don't remember a thing about my family. I enjoy it here- I have you guys, as well as awesome training."

That made Michael feel guilty for reacting in such a sad way to the lesson- Courtney was right. They were there for each other, even if there were some things not even THEY could tell each other.

Concern came onto Courtney's face. "Why? Did it hurt you more?"

"Well..." Michael hesitated. "Maybe it just did because there are times I have little memory flashes where I feel like I remember my family," he admitted. "Sometimes in my sleep... I don't know. Blurred faces I can't even make out all that well sometimes come into view in my sleep. I don't even know if they ARE my family," Michael continued. "But the faces are faces of platypi, and, well... I feel a bond with them, I guess."

Courtney, who had sat down on the bed next to Michael while he had been talking, stared at him in silence. Michael sighed and looked at his lap. "I know, it's ridiculous."

"Actually..." Courtney mused, "it's not."

Michael shot a surprised look over at the rabbit. "Seriously?"

The rabbit kitten nodded. "Sometimes that happens to me, too. Hardly ever, and I only see one face, but there are times I feel like she's my mom..." Courtney cleared her throat and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm probably one of the only people here who wasn't badly affected by the lesson. Daisy and Leo have hardly said anything since we were let out, and, just... The whole base kinda has had an awkward, solemn silence to it."

"Yeah, you're one of the only people who wasn't affected much because you're an un-feeling, heartless monster," Michael teased jokingly.

He and Courtney both laughed. After he had stopped, Courtney let out one final...giggle. Quickly, she placed a paw to her mouth.

After a minute, Courtney shook her head and coughed. "Anyway... Do you want to hear part of a song that I began writing after my class finished?"

"Sure!"

The rabbit hopped- pun unintended- off the bed and stood on the floor, facing Michael. "I don't have the full thing yet, but I'll sing what I have."

She cleared her throat and began to sing. _"So bad, so bad. Good to be so bad, so bad. Good to be so bad, so bad. Well, it feels so good to be bad, good to be bad._

 _"I've been thinking 'bout this year a lot. Whether I've been a good girl or not. Santa, promise you won't get mad, sometimes it feels so good to be bad._

 _"I missed my curfew by an hour late. I fed the dog the veggies off my plate. Tried my best to obey Mom and Dad, sometimes it feels so good to be bad."_

Courtney gave Michael a mischievous grin as she continued. _"So maybe I won't get nothing for Christmas, but I had the thrill. Or maybe, just maybe, you'll go easy on me. Oh, I hope you will._

 _"I played hooky and failed a test. Snuck out the house and didn't act my best. And now my face is in a wanted ad, sometimes it feels so good to be bad._

 _"So maybe I won't get nothing for Christmas, but I had the thrill. Or maybe, just maybe, you'll go easy on me. Oh, I hope you will..."_

She stopped and looked down at the ground. "That's all I have right now; I'm still working on the bridge."

Michael grinned and clapped. "That was really good! Maybe... Maybe you could teach it to me?"

"Sure!" Courtney grinned. "Come on over."

And so Michael spent the rest of Christmas Day with his best friend, the horrible stuff he had heard at the back of his mind. He had his friends, and that was all that mattered.

 **Song at the end: Good to be Bad by Pentatonix.**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! :D ;D Hope yours was/will be better than these were for the characters**


	6. I Love Christmas

**Welp, guys…. It's already Christmas again xD And to celebrate, I have another one-shot! This year, I am featuring the song I Love Christmas by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano :D I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Michael's POV)**

Michael sat dejectedly on the stairs in the house Christmas Eve. Everyone in the house except him was excited, as the next day would be Christmas Day. Unfortunately, the way Michael had lived for the past four years... It hadn't given him a good impression of Christmas.

He looked up when he heard footsteps. "Michael?"

"Oh..." Michael forced a smile. "Hi, Mom."

Pixie sat down next to him. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Just... Thinking about tomorrow."

She grinned and grabbed his paw. "Isn't it wonderful? Not only is it our first Christmas as a family, it's Emily's first Christmas ever!"

His mother was so excited, Michael didn't want to ruin it for her. Unfortunately, her motherly instincts had grown much stronger since the summer, as Michael had rejoined his family and Emily had been born, so she could sense his mood himself. Pixie's smile turned into a concerned frown. "You don't seem excited..."

Michael sighed and stared at the floor. "I just...don't see the big deal about Christmas. What's so exciting about it?"

"What's so exciting about Christmas?!" Pixie blinked in shock.

"Yeah..." Michael nodded miserably. "We weren't exactly raised to love it in the Anti-OWCA..."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Pixie hugged him tightly. He rested in his mother's arms for a few minutes before Pixie let go of him, to his disappointment, and got up.

"Where are you going?"

Pixie grabbed his paw. "To find your father; and you're coming with me."

"I am?" Michael blinked in surprise, getting to his feet. "Why?"

"You'll see."

 **(...)**

They found Perry hanging on the outside of the house, helping Lawrence hang up the Christmas lights. He was apparently using his spy skills to hang on to the gutter and roof while pinning up the lights.

"Perry?" Pixie called up, laughing.

Perry looked down to the ground, and a grin came onto his face. "Hey! One sec!"

He let go of the gutter with one paw and gracefully made his way down to the ground. "What is it?"

Pixie gently squeezed Michael's shoulder. "Our son wasn't raised to see Christmas in a positive light. We need to show him the good things about it."

Perry looked down at Michael with wide eyes. "You... You've never heard ANYTHING good about Christmas?"

"Not... Not really..."

"Wow..." Perry shook his head in disbelief. "You're right, Pix, we've got to fix that." He grinned. "How about we take a little walk?"

"What about Emily?" Michael cocked his head curiously.

"Lydia can watch her for a while longer," Pixie smiled. "I think this will be just the three of us."

So they started walking down the road. Despite it being December 24th, there hadn't been any snow yet. Although Michael didn't care, it was apparently a really big deal for lots of people. At least, that was what his friend Christine said.

"Whoa, look at that!" Suddenly, Pixie pointed to a random house they were coming across. Quite frankly, to Michael's eyes, it looked like Christmas had thrown up all over it.

The house was covered almost from roof to floor in Christmas lights, and the yard was so full of robots that it looked almost impossible to walk through.

Michael crossed his arms. "It looks ridiculous," he said bluntly, although honestly.

Perry chuckled. "Maybe now, but just wait till it gets dark. Then it'll have a billion lights, all blinking, over it."

Pixie cocked her head thoughtfully and started humming a tune. Both guys turned to her, slightly confused. "Pixie, what is it?"

"Perry, that's it!" Pixie beamed and started clapping. _"A billion lights all blinking, jingle bells are ringing, everybody singing, 'I love Christmas!'"_

"Oh, I get it!" Perry grinned. " _Santa's almost flying, lots of ribbon tying, presents multiplying._

 _"I love Christmas!"_ Pixie joined in with him at the end.

Michael thought the song they had started was fairly catchy, so he simply fell silent and watched his parents sing as they walked.

 _"Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. I love Christmas!"_

 _"You'd better watch out for that mistletoe they're hanging, or you might have to pucker up and kiss someone,"_ Perry sang, turning to and approaching his mate.

Pixie just giggled and playfully tapped his beak, pulling away from him and bending to Michael. _"Friends you know are gonna pray for snow. A winter wonderland's a lot more fun._

 _"A lot more fun...!"_ Perry joined in.

Michael cocked his head curiously. They were having fun singing, definitely, and... What they were singing about didn't sound half bad. He let a smile come on his face and relaxed his crossed arms as they continued down the sidewalk at what had turned into more of a skipping tempo.

 _"A billion lights all blinking, jingle bells are ringing, everybody singing, 'I love Christmas!'"_ his parents continued to sing. _"Santa's almost flying, lots of ribbon-tying, presents multiplying. I love Christmas!_

 _"Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. I love Christmas!"_

 _"Seems like you've got to wait forever,"_ Pixie continued. _"The seasons change, then here it comes!"_

 _"It's magic when it brings us all together,"_ Perry grinned, pulling his mate and son into a hug. _"Just doesn't last long enough...! Long enough, yeah!"_

Michael hadn't even noticed they had made it to OWCA until they came across Daniel the dog practicing on his saxophone outside.

Pixie whooped and twirled her son around, causing him to laugh and start dancing with her. Perry grinned and clapped along with the music the brown canine was playing.

After a little less than a minute, a group of kids ran by, shouting, "I love Christmas!"

Michael grinned as his parents joined in the second time they shouted it. "I love Christmas!"

 _"A billion lights all blinking, jingle bells are ringing, everybody singing, 'I love Christmas!'"_

Michael hesitated before finally joining in with them. _"Santa's almost flying, lots of ribbon-tying, presents multiplying. I love Christmas!_

 _"Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. I love Christmas!_

 _"Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. I love Christmas!_

 _"Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. Whoa, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh. I love Christmas!"_

 **(...)**

Suddenly, it felt like, it was Christmas morning. All the presents had already been opened, and Emily was playing in the Santa hat she had gotten that was a few years too big for her. Her older brother and parents were sitting around her, grinning.

"So how was it, Michael?" Pixie asked hopefully, turning to her son.

Michael grinned and stopped licking his candy cane. "I guess that was fun. I'm looking forward to next year."

"Absolutely," Perry chuckled. He gently squeezed Pixie's paw. "I bet next year will be even better."

 **I know this was a little short, but I think I like it more than my last one xD What do you think?**

 **Merry Christmas, guys!**


End file.
